Fusible toy beads made of a water-soluble resin are known. For example, JP-U-3131292 discloses a toy bead set which employs spherical fusible beads made of a water-soluble resin. JP-A-2013-143986 discloses a transparent polyhedral fusible toy bead made of a water-soluble resin.
For example, a user can play using such fusible toy beads in the following manner. First, spherical or polyhedral fusible toy beads are selected according to a desired pattern and put on a holding tray which is formed with recesses. In this state, the fusible toy beads are in contact with each other. Then water is sprayed over the fusible toy beads using a sprayer or the like, whereby the fusible toy beads are moistened. As a result, the fusible toy beads melt and fusible toy beads that are in contact with each other are connected together. If they are dried as they are, they harden while they are kept connected together. Alternatively, it is possible to harden fusible toy beads that are layered. In this manner, the user can play pleasantly by making an assembly of fusible toy beads while selecting spherical ones and polyhedral ones according to a desired pattern or shape.